It's All In The Hips
by GeorgiaFranchot
Summary: Chris/Grant Sexting. Written for the wonderful Brandi last night, oneshot. Sexual themes, in case you hadn't already guessed. And yes, you may question my sanity. DISCLAIMER: This is an entirely fictional work and I love these guys so yeah.


Chris is just contemplating a late night shower when he hears his phone vibrate next to him. Seeing 'Grant Gustin' as the sender throws him. Mildly puzzled but more curious, he opens the text message. Comfortably lying on his bed, he laughs.

_Okay Chris, I've gotta ask you…how did you manage to pull off Single Ladies? I've got a pretty complex dance to practice, and we're filming in a fortnight!_

He's lost count of the times he's been asked that question, and Ashley had been the first out of the cast to make the 'If you look here it looks like you're jacking off' comment, and Darren had practically pissed himself at that, while Chris practised his 'Am I bothered?' glance when actually inside there was a _lot_ of cringing going on. But, as always, he gave the same answer, so he's not about to change it for the new guy on set, no matter how charming he is as Sebastian.

_Well it's all in the hips-be as flexible as you can, that works for everything! If you get unmotivated, just think that all the girls will be freaking out when it airs_.

Chris smirks to himself, and then loosens his shirt slightly, it's been a long day on set and he's glad to have time alone. He adores the cast and crew, but after repeating 'It sure beats the last time you got drunk, when you made out with Rachel' for the gazillionth time, you kind of want to strangle someone. At least he's home now though, and he can just lie on his bed, give the new guy a little advice and then have that goddamn shower.

His phone vibrates on his stomach which startles him.

_I doubt it haha, you get more action than me-besides, Single Ladies is more sexual. You're wearing a leotard dude, only you could pull that off y'know._

_I realise it looks like I am getting off in that video but it was certainly not the intention haha. It was pretty torturous- be glad you're not doing that anytime soon! Thank you, but I've certainly worn more comfortable things in my life._

By now Chris is somewhat perplexed. Compliment from a straight guy on him pulling off a skin tight outfit is slightly unusual to say the least. But he's experienced weirder things in life, so he can deal with it.

_It would be pretty hot if you were, I've gotta admit…so what are you wearing now, I assume that's comfortable? _

Holy crap, he didn't expect that. But a couple cans of beer are lying empty next to him so his thought process isn't as logical as per usual…he might as well say. What's the harm, really?

_You think with your penis. Besides, thought you were straight? But yeah, just a white tshirt and jeans, you?_

_Bi. It's more than I'm wearing though…_

That stirs the hot unsteady feeling in Chris' lower stomach and he can feel himself pressing against the inside of said jeans.

His teasing is actually, shockingly, achingly erotic.

_Jesus, Grant, what's brought this on? I mean fuck, I can't get that image out of my head now. You've got me hard you know. Wonder if I can do the same to you._

He really shouldn't be doing this, but it's like that stupid fucking cliché, "If this is wrong well I don't wanna be right."

_That'll be a challenge, for sure. If you're up to it! _Is Grant's coquettish reply.

That's a fucking invitation.

_Oh I definitely am. I'll get you hard as I wish, especially if I run one hand up your thigh, and the other up your back, and lie on top of you, pressing hard against you._

Grant's reply to that is enough to tell Chris that he liked it and has his hand on him right now, while Chris himself is just slowly moving his hips every now and again, being the dominant sexter. And from his experience, the once who is getting the more detailed sexts is the one who is jacking off. So that's what Grant will be doing right now.

_I bet that if I even pushed you up against the wall on set that cockiness would melt away, I could make you cry out, couldn't I Grant? Even if my hand just brushed against your pants I could get you hard. I would slam you against that wall and bruise you._

_Oh yes please, fuck…I want to remember it, be marked for days…I'm close_

Chris' hands are shaking so much he nearly drops his phone on his face, but he manages to tap out, _Close from that? My my, you are turned on tonight, I'd like to see what you'll be like when the real thing happens then…oh by the way, I am very good with my tongue._

And then about five minutes later, whilst Chris pulls off his clothes to prepare for his shower, his phone buzzes for the last time.

_That's me done. Fuck Chris, that was so fucking good…I'll see you on set tomorrow?_

_Oh you will see me. You owe me, you beautifully dirty guy._

With that, he tosses his phone onto his pillow, sits up, and stretches wonderfully, bones cracking in relief. Padding along into the shower, the warm water undoes the knots in his back and his hair is clean once more. Closing his eyes, he then allows himself to recognise how painfully hard he is, he doesn't even bite back his moans, his hands just slide down as he imagines Grant there, obedient and submissive, unlike his alter ego Sebastian. Closing around himself, he almost cries out as the image of Grant's mouth sinking down on him feels oh so real, his tongue wet and expert.

It's not long (_I mean come on, I've been hard for ages_, he defends himself in his mind) until Chris' hands, which have been twisting up here and down there, especially rough over the tip, make him shout until his throat is raw. "Oh _fuck_! Fuck, fucking fuck, jesus fucking Christ…fuck" he goes from utterly shouting to murmuring as he spills over, his legs weak and shaking. It's been a while, shall we say.

But starting tomorrow, it won't be his hand on his dick, he thinks smugly as the water slows. It'll be another pair of hands, and a mouth.

This season is going to be fun.


End file.
